This invention relates to an excavating tooth point and method of replacement and, more particularly, to the use during installation of a novel point and locking pin means.
Since before the turn of the century, excavating teeth have included replaceable points mounted on adapters which, in turn were secured to the digging edge of an excavator. Depending upon the type of excavation, a given adapter can be successively equipped from anywhere from 5 to 30 points to maintain sharp penetrating edges. Historically, the point and nose of the adapter were equipped with vertically aligned openings in which a locking pin was received. An early version is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 564,664. In the early 1980's a new form for securing the point to the adapter was developed as shown in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,532. This made use of helical thread means on the point nose and adapter socket with a side-mounted pin means. Subsequently, for smaller sizes of teeth, the pin means was dispensed with and detent means were provided on rearwardly extending tongues as seen in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,423. For the larger sizes, an improved side lock was provided as seen in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 33,042. A novel point for a side locking pin is seen in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,945. It has now been found that certain of the smaller sizes function better with a novel point with a modified side pin lock means as described hereinafter.
It will be appreciated that the securement of the point on the adapter is a compromise between two opposing demands. The way of securing must be strong enough during the excavating operation so as to maintain the point on the adapter against the tremendous shock loads encountered. Yet, when replacement is necessary, the means for securement must be readily removed. It will be further appreciated that often the replacement is performed under rather primitive conditions in the field where no assistance equipment is available. Typically, the locking pin has to be removed with only a hammer and drift pin which makes it difficult to overcome a tightly held securement.
According to the invention, the balance of opposing requirements is achieved through the provision of a novel point for side mounted pin where the pin is removed by compressing a sidewardly extending projection received within a recess in the inner surface of a rearwardly-extending tongue on the point.
Other advantages and details of operation can be seen in the ensuing specification.